deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Urya Quint
Urya Tigerlily Quint (b. 20 April – 26 December) was a Muggle-born witch of the Quint family, the eldest child born to Jack and Emily Quint. She was also the elder sister of Udele. Prior to her education, she suffered a poverty-stricken and unhappy childhood which seemingly served to affect her for most of her life. She learned that she was a witch as a child after she began to engage in frequent and fervid displays of underage magic, distancing herself from her family and blighting her relationship with her sister. Urya attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two years above Sasha Thorn and Lily Leander, where she was Sorted into Slytherin House on account of her shrewd and perceptive nature. This marked her as one of the few Muggle-borns to have ever been Sorted into the House. Throughout her school years, Urya became infamous for her odd and eccentric personality, earning herself the nickname Crazy Quint from her fellow pupils. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Spruce wand: Urya's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning her magical education. It was eight and a quarter inches long, made of spruce wood with a unicorn tail hair core. Wands made from spruce are said to be ill-matched with cautious or nervous natures, capable of producing particularly flamboyant and dramatic effects. Following her death, the wand was buried resting in her hands. Relationships Family Parents Udele Quint Philip Potter Son Persia Potter Grandchildren Mallory Potter Sirius Leander Etymology Urya '''is a variation of the Persian name Ariya or Arya, also known as Aryo or Ario is an Indo-Iranian given name of Indian (Sanskrit) and Persian origins. In India, it is used as both a masculine and a feminine name, although the meaning is "noble goddess". '''Tigerlily is an interplay of the masculine name Tiger, referring to the wild animal, and the feminine name Lily, referencing the lily flower and meaning "pure". The lily flower acts as a symbol of beauty and innocence and purity. The name therefore may allude to an innocent yet wild person. Quint is an English surname and masculine given name. It comes from the Latin Quentīnus, a derivative of the Roman personal name Quintus, meaning "the fifth". Because of this the name is traditionally bestowed upon the fifth-born child. Quotes }} Notes Trivia * In European folklore and the infamous treatise on witchcraft, Malleus Maleficarum, a combination of red hair and green eyes was considered a mark of witchcraft, thus it is notable that Urya possesses this colouring. Gallery Urya_07.jpg Urya 01.png Urya 03.jpg Urya 04.png Urya_15.jpg Urya_19.jpg Urya 02.png Urya_08.jpg Urya_07.gif Urya_09.jpg Urya 05.jpg Urya_13.jpg|Urya on her wedding day Urya_17.jpg Urya 16.jpg Urya_18.jpg Urya adult 01.jpg Urya_10.jpg Urya.gif Urya 11.jpg Category:Fifth Generation Category:Background Characters